Dear Abby
by LE McMurray
Summary: Abby receives some bad news about Daniel. Sequel to Abby And Ratboy and The Return Of Abby.


Author's Notes:-Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Abby Brady smiled as her husband Rob appeared at the door finally his hands filled with their food.

"You took your time," she told him.

"You could have phoned for it," Rob told her as he headed to the kitchen.

"And it would have been another hour," Abby laughed, "You fix that, I'll fix the wine and we can put the movie on and enjoy the rest of our night."

Rob caught his wife's hand and pulled her into an embrace, "Sounds fun."

Abby kissed him, "I can't believe it's been so long since we've had a Saturday night to ourselves."

"Let's make the most of it," Rob kissed her once more before going back into the kitchen.

x

"Did you get anything for the kids for Christmas today?" Rob said as they settled down on the couch to eat.

"I got one or two things for them," Abby told him, "And I found the perfect present for Daniel."

"Is he coming for Christmas?" Rob asked.

Abby shrugged, "I haven't convinced him yet. I don't know what's wrong but something was bothering him the last time we talked, something about how Jack was a complete son of a bitch."

Rob grimaced, "If you can't convince Daniel to come, get Andrea to do it."

"Good idea," Abby laughed before grabbing the remote, "Now let's forget about everyone else and relax."

x

Abby groaned as the doorbell rang just as the movie was getting to the good part.

"No, don't you move," Abby said sarcastically as she stood up, "I'll get it."

"If you insist," Rob called after her with a laugh.

Abby rolled her eyes before opening the door to a familiar and totally unexpected man, "Jack?"

Jack O'Neill stood in his full dress-uniform his eyes filled with sadness, "Can I come in Abby?"

"Sure," Abby moved out of the road letting him in following him into the living room, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to tell you something," Jack said as he nodded to Rob.

"Like?" Abby asked.

Rob moved to his wife's side already connecting why Jack would be here, "What happened to Daniel?"

"Daniel?" Abby's voice filled with fear her eyes searching Jack's face for some reassurance.

"Abby," Jack said softly, "There was an accident about a week ago when we were on a trip."

Rob wrapped his arms around his wife tightly as she gripped his hands while Jack swallowed uncomfortably.

"Is he…okay?" a catch developed in Abby's voice as she knew the answer would be in the negative.

Jack dropped his head, "He's dead Abby. I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do."

Abby let out a sob as Rob held her turning her into him rocking her as she cried.

"Sit down honey," Rob whispered resting her down on the couch before turning to Jack, "Do you…"

"I have to go," Jack told them, "I have to catch a plane home. I just thought you'd rather know this in person," he reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick envelope, "And give Abby this."

Rob took it and walked Jack to the door, "Thank you for coming personally. Daniel meant so much to her…and me and the kids."

"Me too," Jack sighed shaking the other man's hand, "Look after her and I'll keep in touch."

Rob nodded goodbye before closing the door and heading to comfort his wife.

* * *

Abby pushed her hand through her hair as she went over the report in front of her before sighing and giving up. She hadn't been able to concentrate on anything for almost two weeks now, ever since she'd been told the news about Daniel.

Looking over to the printer she sat and stared at the envelope Jack had left for her, she hadn't been able to open it yet because that would mean admitting he was really gone. Every time she'd tried to open it she just couldn't, Jack hadn't told them how Daniel had died and she just wanted to know more and yet not know at all.

"You're being ridiculous," she sighed and grabbed the envelope ripping it open with one quick motion.

_Dear Abby_, it read

_If you've got this then I'm dead. _

_I'm hoping that if Jack's okay then he brought it to you himself because I don't want you just getting a cold impersonal note._

_Okay, this is weird. I never thought I'd be doing something like this but with the death of Sha're I knew that I should at least sort some things out myself. _

_First things first, thank you. I love you so much for being my sister for all these years, for always giving me a place in your life no matter how long it had been since we saw each other and letting me be a part of your family._

_I remember thinking as I gave you away at your wedding how proud I was that you asked me to do it. You were always there for me even if I was being an idiot; we'll not mention the Sarah fiasco._

_Now comes the fun part, I've set up accounts for both Pete and Andrea for them to use however they want when they reach eighteen. It's not that much but it's enough for them to at least have some fun. _

_There is a key in here that is for a safe in your bank where I've left some other things. It's not much; basically you should get most of the significance of the gifts. Take care of yourself, Rob and those beautiful kids of yours._

_From your 'brother'. _

_Love you _

_Daniel._

Abby smiled through her tears before looking through the rest of the envelopes contents finding the bank books for the kids her eyes widened at how much money was in them and the key.

x

"So let's have a look," Rob said as they sat waiting to open the box.

Abby took a deep breath before she unlocked the small box sitting before them, "Let's see."

They both started to laugh as a small bottle of tequila sat on top of everything.

"Nice to know Daniel's sense of humour remains," Rob said squeezing her hand, "What else is there?"

"Oh my God," Abby smiled pulling out a small packet of envelopes, "I never thought he'd have kept these?"

"What are they?" Rob asked.

"Our secret codes," Abby laughed, "When we were kids in the Orphanage and the foster home we would send each other messages in code so no one else could understand them. They were really stupid things but to us very important."

"Who made up the code?" Rob asked.

"Who else?" Abby laughed, "Daniel was a genius even then. He was so good with things like that," she lapsed into silence before shaking herself and returning to the box.

A small jewellery box sat in the corner labelled Ann-Marie. Abby picked it and opened it finding a locket in there.

"This belonged to his mother. I think it was the only thing he really had left of her," Abby whispered, "I remember Ann-Marie admiring it one day when we were at his apartment."

Rob noticed her eyes filling with tears again and wrapped his arms around her as she cried quietly for a few moments before she calmed and pulled away from him. Abby quietly gathered up everything, her last few mementos of the man who she'd loved as her brother and left with her husband's arm wrapped around her shoulder.


End file.
